We Danced
by BellaNt
Summary: PG for the future! Duo and Hilde begin their life together after the war, little sampler… mostly thoughts and feelings! DH R&R and Enjoy!


(A/N Just a little experiment I found saved on my computer. Let me know what you think and I'll see if I want to continue it...

please R&R and most importantly enjoy! )

We Danced

The sounds of creaking in the hallway woke up the young, dark haired girl sleeping soundly on the futon in her room. The old and weathered floorboards of the rented house, which the two rented from an elderly man down the street, had a tendency to creak and she had begun to anticipate a few creaks here or there when the man of the house got up what seemed like five thousand times a night to go to the bathroom or grab a midnight snack.  
  
She rolled to the other side, away from her door, and thought with the irrational irritation of the unjustly person roused from deep sleep that they needed to move or at least install him his own kitchen and bathroom in his room.  
Sometimes he can be so annoying she thought in mild disgust, knowing it wasn't true, but needing some sort of way to vent her ever growing anger at the floorboards, leaky ceiling, and everything else in her life that Duo couldn't fix with one hug.  
Ever since the end of the war, she and Duo had been living together in what they both still maintained was a strictly platonic and friend/friend relationship. Nothing sexual had gone on between the two... Something that Hilde sometimes had to admit frustrated her to the point of possibly making a move herself. But she always stopped herself before she did. How could she do anything that could possibly end the absolutely great friendship they had? Any bad move could possibly end it... and that would completely destroy her.  
  
She drew her pillow over the top of her head and pushed down, immediately drowning out the noise and her problems. And after tossing a tad and turning a little, she returned to a deep sleep- unaware of the dark eyes that watched her intently from her door.  
  
Duo hated the deep sense of dread that settled over him at night. He would wake up from the little sleep he was able to catch, he would reach a hand out to his side, wanting to feel Hilde there and being immediately worried about her when she wasn't. _We wouldn't have that trouble if I could find the right time to propose a slight change in the relationship... something that would make sure she was always there whenever I want to reach for her.  
_

_Wait...I can't love her. I won't put her in that danger._ Duo had a dangerous past, something that he would never be able to leave behind. Everyone he loved ended up being killed, one of the reasons for himself being dubbed the god of death. And as he checked up on her for the second time that night, peering his braided head into the room of the woman he was secretly in love with, he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen to her.

The next morning started as it always did for Hilde. She being the early riser in the household, she usually volunteered to make breakfast for a still half asleep Duo when both of their alarm clocks go off at 7 A.M every morning.

She had it down pat. The alarm would ring and the young woman would remove the pillow from her head (usually placed there by her during the course of the previous night) and hit the snooze button. But Hilde being the practical minded person that she was, and also having grown up a little in the years after the war, recognized that she couldn't afford to sleep in, she had a much more important thing to do...

Beat Duo to the bathroom.

In all of her years boarding with other females and also some men, Hilde had never known someone to take so much time in the bathroom. What he did in there was still a mystery to her and she found herself not really wanting to know.

After her shower she would walk out in her towel and change in her room, while hearing the first stirs of life inside of the man's room. If she changed fast enough, sometimes she would peek out her door to see an obviously rumpled Duo dragging his feet and practically limping to the door of the bathroom she had just emerged from.

Hilde had come to know one thing in the one year she had spent living with Duo... he was definitely not a morning person

When Hilde looked out the door today and saw the now familiar sight of him making his daily limp to the bathroom she decided to make his day by saying those perfect three words that any non morning man would want to hear, "Need some coffee?" she asked him with a slight knowing smile on the tips of her mouth.

Finite!

Please review and let me know what you thought! If you have any suggestions please feel free to email me at the email on my profile!


End file.
